


Resisting

by alllove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove
Summary: It's their first day off from a mystery in a long time and Cheryl's throwing a party. But what happens when someone spikes Betty's drink?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Release of Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fic. It's based on very real problems in the world and I hope you like it. Just a reminder that I DO NOT own ANY rights to Riverdale or Archie Comics. Enjoy!

“I am so exited for tonight. I’ve been craving the release of this stress. Who knew high school was so cutthroat?” Veronica asked.  
Betty chuckled at her best friend. “It’s always been like this V. There’s just usually some snooping to do,” she said.  
“Believe me, in a town like Riverdale I think we should all be glad to get a night off,” Jughead replied.  
Cheryl walked into the room, demanding the attention of every bystander. “Good morning depressing breakfast club. I expect to see you all tonight, at mine, for the party. It starts at 10 and I’d try to loosen up before then. Drinks will be served. Toodles!” Cheryl exclaimed.  
Archie shot Betty a look. She knew why he did. Betty and Archie were the sweet, innocent kids when they were younger. They didn’t drink, they didn’t do drugs, and they didn’t smoke. That was, until Nick St. Clair’s party. Archie jumped on the bandwagon with drugs and drinking. Betty knew she wasn’t Archie’s babysitter but ever since he had started dating Veronica, it was like he had lost his morals. The more Betty thought about it, the more upset it made her. It’s as if Veronica was turning the residents of Riverdale into her old squad from New York. She didn’t do it on purpose, Betty knew that, it’s just who she was. A party girl. Betty turned to Jughead and smiled. She turned back to Cheryl and said, “we’ll be there.” Cheryl strutted out of the room, once again turning heads.  
________________________________________  
That night  
Kevin was in Betty’s room helping her get ready before the party. He was dress and ready to meet the closeted bachelors of Riverdale High. Betty sat there in her pink dress, putting on her mascara while Kevin was deciding which shade of pink she should wear on her lips. “I’ve got it,” Kevin said. “Pink perfection. I know you don’t wear this much anymore but tonight I think it is definitely the move.”  
Betty smiled at him, “I trust you Kevin,” she said.  
Before long, she was ready to go. She looked at herself in the mirror. It had been a while since she’d dressed up like this. She heard her phone buzz and went to pick it up.  
Archie: you look beautiful  
Betty walked over to her window and saw Archie looking at her. She smiled and mouthed the words “thank you” and he winked back at her.  
“I can literally feel the tension from here,” Kevin said.  
“Oh, shut up it’s not like that anymore,” Betty replied rolling her eyes at him. She grabbed her clutch and said, “come on Kev, we’re gonna be late.”


	2. Everything Went Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. These are really short I'm sorry!

At the party

“Cousin! Glad you could make it, although I could do without the cretin you brought alone,” Cheryl said, referring to Jughead who was standing behind Betty.   
“She doesn’t mean that, she’s just stressed with the planning. How you been Jones?” Toni asked as she sipped a red solo cup.   
“Fine Toni thanks. Just wanna get this over with. Parties aren’t really my scene,” Jughead replied.   
Betty, Jughead, and Kevin walked into the house, catching Veronica ad Archie in the corner of the kitchen. They started walking to their friends when Kevin split off after eyeing Moose alone.   
“Someone end this nightmare,” Jughead started.   
“Relax Jughead. You just need a drink in you,” Veronica replied, handing him a cup.   
“One for you too Betty?” Archie asked. Betty looked at him, the cup in his hand, and back at him.   
“No thanks Arch I’m okay,” she replied. He nodded his head at her, almost with an apologetic look. Betty headed over to the soda station. It was really there to mix drinks, but Betty saw it as an escape from prying eyes and snoopy questions. She poured herself a cup of Coke and walked back.   
“Where’s Jug?” She asked.   
“He headed out. His dad called with an emergency,” Archie told her.   
“Well is he okay? Does he need help?” Betty asked worriedly.   
“He’ll be okay. It should be quick,” Archie said reassuringly. Betty nodded her head as the music was blasted louder and louder. Archie and Veronica went to dance but Betty just hung out in the kitchen.   
A few minutes had passed, and Veronica came up to her. “Hey B, come dance with us you’ll feel better,” she encouraged. Betty reluctantly set her drink down, got off her feet, and followed Veronica.   
A few minutes later, Betty hobbled back to the kitchen. “Come on Betty what are you doing?” Archie asked.   
“My feet are killing me Arch, but you go ahead and dance with Veronica I’ll be fine,” she said.   
Archie hesitated before walking away, but eventually he was dancing again. Betty sat there watching her two friends, the goofballs they were. She drank her Coke happily, notcing something weird about the taste but, assuming it had just gone flat. She laughed at how Cheryl and Toni were on top of each other every second and how Archie was dancing. He was never the dancing type; he was more the troubled musician that played in the corner. It was fun to see him outside his comfort zone.   
For some reasons, Betty started to feel wobbly. Her head was spinning, and she had trouble breathing. Suddenly, she felt someone come up behind her, and guide her into a bedroom. She looked around not knowing how she really got up there. The door was locked. She started to feel panicked. She turned around and was thrown onto the bed. She fought, she resisted, but she didn’t know what was happening. She felt strong hands holding her down and a voice that told her to shh… after that, everything went black.


End file.
